


AND THEN THEY PORKED

by SuperImposed



Series: KinkMeme Metafills [1]
Category: Homesmut Meme, Homestuck
Genre: Genderless Humanoid, It's not bestiality if it's a sentient creature, Kinkfill, Meta, Other, Sentient Kitten, Sequel, Silly, Sort of not really smut, Technically Adult Sentient Kitten, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forum commentary got out of hand. I 'helped'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AND THEN THEY PORKED

**Author's Note:**

> Thread from start: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/8594.html?thread=14938514#cmt14938514  
> Beginning of this nonsense: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/8594.html?thread=16010642#cmt16010642  
> Prequel: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/8594.html?thread=16161426#cmt16161426  
> In which I am extremely helpful: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/8594.html?thread=16195730#cmt16195730
> 
> Edited slightly.

The streetlight was the only witness that night as two shadows, now united as one, trailed away, growing longer and longer until they vanished behind shut doors and closed curtains.  
  
\----  
  
The good doctor decided that his companion was in need of an immediate checkup. He even had a hospital gown on hand.  
  
"Meow." _Would you remove your clothes now, my dear?_  
  
The human blinked, but complied, slowly pulling away every layer of fabric until A. at last stood nude for the doctor's perusal. Meowgon genteelly paced a circle around the writer, finally coming to a rest directly between their shifting feet.  
  
A. shivered as the feline's marvelously soft fur ghosted on the bare skin, and savored the luxurious feeling as the good doctor leaned against a calf.  
  
Spangler's eyes twinkled with mischief as he ran a pink tongue over the skin.  
  
A. yelped and almost jumped at the sudden sensation, then fought to hold back moans as it was repeated. The slight roughness of cat-tongue only exacerbated the pleasure. Soon the anonymous writer was shakingly falling to trembling knees-  
  
-and Meowgon took immediate advantage.  
  
A. moaned low, from the throat, as the feline's tongue ran teasingly over the inner thigh, all four eyes alight, paws delicately perched on the human's bent leg.  
  
The good doctor went lower, soft fur and clever tongue brushing at the writer's secret parts - A., overcome, bent double and just shook as Spangler continued the examination.  
  
Soon A. was crying out with utter bliss as the most intense, yet delicate orgasm ever felt wracked the writer's body. The doctor sat back, perfectly satisfied at the health of his patient.  
  
  
Hours later, after each party had taken a bath, the two curled up on the couch, A. with a cup of tea, Spangler with a saucer of the same.  
  
And then they cuddled.


End file.
